Laken Lockridge
Laken Lockridge 'is a fictional character on ''Santa Barbara. She was portrayed by Julie Ronnie, Susan Marie Snyder and Shell Danielson. Brief Character History '''1984 Laken Lockridge was the sweet but quietly stubborn daughter of Lionel and Augusta Lockridge. She was in love with the youngest Capwell sibling, Ted, and friends with Jade Perkins and Danny Andrade. Unfortunately for Ted and Laken, their romance was frowned upon by their families because the Capwells and Lockridges had been feuding for years. Augusta in particular disapproved of the relationship and retaliated by serving Laken's pet pigeon (a gift from Ted) to the family for hors d'oeuvres! Eventually, the Capwells and Lockridges were forced to let Ted and Laken date. The two plotted their first night of love together, but kept getting thwarted by circumstances. '1985' Ted and Laken broke up due to their family problems, but soon reconciled. Then, much to Laken's shock, Ted was accused of raping teenage runaway Christie Duvall. Laken believed Ted was innocent and stood by her man, later making love to him for the first time. After the rape case was dismissed, Ted covered for Christie when she accidentally killed her real rapist, stepbrother Steve Bassett. Knowing that Ted was hiding something, Laken implored her boyfriend to confide in her. When he didn't, a disheartened Laken broke up with him and left Santa Barbara. She briefly returned home to spend Christmas Eve with her family. '1987' Laken, now a vixen, returned to town to win Ted away from his wife, Hayley Benson. While Laken wasn't pleased when her father married Caroline Wilson, she nevertheless grew to like the new Mrs. Lockridge just before Caroline died of a rare disease. Later, Laken managed to break up Ted and Hayley's marriage. Ted and Laken became a couple again, and she watched him become the head of a winery. When Laken's ex-boyfriend, T.J. Daniels, came to town, he instantly stirred things up for her and Ted. Laken helped T.J. start a nightclub called the Lair and became the club's hostess. Ted and Laken broke up again after he caught her kissing T.J. '1988' Parting friends with Ted, Laken left Santa Barbara to study photography in New York. '1990' Now an aspiring actress, Laken returned home for her father's memorial service. While Laken grieved quietly, Augusta loudly mourned Lionel's death and got on her daughter's nerves. Much to Laken's delight, Lionel turned out to be alive and well and he reunited with Augusta. Deciding to stay in Santa Barbara, Laken began dating a young Hispanic named Amado Gonzalez. Augusta disapproved of Laken and Amado's relationship, which further alienated mother and daughter. Laken found herself drawn to her acting teacher Stephen Slade for a while and became his assistant. '1991' Laken continued her relationship with Amado, then rebelled against her family and got involved in race car driving. She was jealous when Amado developed a crush on C.C. Capwell's new houseguest, Katrina Ruyker. Eventually, Laken was said to have left town offscreen. Category:Characters